Mumbo
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Todo villano incluso si se ve rídiculo tiene su historia. Esta es la historia de Mumbo


Mumbo.

Tras salir de prisión de nuevo un mago de nariz larga y pelo canoso se refugia en un viejo almacén de utilería que no se ha usado en años. Allí se pone maquillajo por toda la cara para que su piel tome una tonalidad azul en segundos.

Algo adolorido sube algo de su manga revelando más piel azul y un raspón algo feo causado por el alambre de púas que lo lastimó en su escape. Sonríe por eso, después de todo no es lo peor que ha recibido, eso se lo atribuye a cinco adolescentes que siempre salvan la ciudad.

Con un suspiro algo cansado el mago de piel azul camina hacia un refrigerador viejo que había instalado con anterioridad a su arresto, ahí lo único que encuentra en un estado decente son algunas cajas de comida congelada que almacenó ahí.

-Bueno esos jóvenes tienen un punto en algo. La pizza siempre anima cualquier situación. ¡Presto cambio! –Con su varita calienta su comida y se va a un polvoriento sillón.

Al dejarse caer tose un poco por la nube de polvo que levanta y se ve obligado a despejar el aire con su magia. Algo irritado se dispone a seguir comiendo su pizza mientras con su varita activa un proyector y ve las noticias.

-El criminal conocido como Mumbo Jumbo ha escapado hoy de la prisión iron heighs mientras se efectuaba su traslado hacia el asilo Arkham. Se desconoce su paradero pero a la gente se le recomienda discreción si lo llegasen a encontrar, la orden es llamar de inmediato a la policía pues se considera en extremo peligroso. –Narra una reportera a la audiencia con total seriedad.

-Oh señorita Vale, usted sin duda se vería bien en un traje de conejo asistente. Quizá la considere para mi siguiente truco. –Pasa un pedazo de pizza por su boca mientras cambia de canales y se dice a si mismo que quizá debió esperar a llegar a Arkham, en ese lugar se escapan cada cinco días.

Escucha un sonido de pasos afuera del almacén y en un pequeño ataque de paranoia levanta su varita y apunta a la puerta. Cada segundo que escucha esos pasos lentos lo desespera, él sabe que pronto vendrán por su persona y no está dispuesto a que sea la misma noche. De ser los titanes ya hubieran entrado, esos chicos siempre han sido muy imprudentes y predecibles a veces. Esos pasos no parecen ser de ellos, son lentos y tranquilos, suena a que son dos personas. Probablemente un súper villano al que le robo por error, es común que muchos bancos sean el fondo personal de varios villanos. Slade Wilson, Oswald Cobblepot ¡Incluso podría ser Argus! Quienes sean, no está dispuesto a ser detenido en su primera noche de libertad.

Sudando bastante usa su magia para aparecer en una ventana del almacén y ver de quienes se tratan. Se alivia al saber que son solo una madre y su hija caminando por la zona, posiblemente ahorrar camino y descansar luego de una noche de diversión familiar pero algo en la mirada triste de esa niña se despierta su curiosidad, se ve triste, bastante reflexiva para alguien tan joven.

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿No te convenció este mago? –Pregunta la madre a esa pequeña.

Eso despierta la curiosidad de Mumbo y de su flor manifiesta un enorme aparato auditivo para poder escucharla mejor.

-No mamá, el espectáculo estuvo bien pero no es lo mismo. El espectáculo de Mumbo era algo único que hacía sentir reales esas ilusiones, ni siquiera los trucos de Satana eran tan carismáticos y llenos de energía. –Cuenta la niña ilusionada al recordar un espectáculo de magia de cuando era más joven.

-Yo recuerdo eso. –Susurra Mumbo al recordar el tiempo en el que fue un mago profesional. ¿Cómo olvidarlo si apenas fue hace cinco años? Esos días llenos de aplausos y ovaciones, eran geniales pero sabía que podía mostrar más. Podía hacer que el mundo entero lo reconociera como el mejor y más poderoso hechicero del mundo, la atención que recibiría sería más grande que cualquiera de sus espectáculos de maga y todo sería dedicado a ella… Hace tiempo que no piensa en ella, la recuerda y extraña pero recordarla solo lo hace llorar.

-Hija no es sana la devoción que le tienes a ese criminal. Ese hombre está loco y no deberías tenerle algún grado de respeto. –Afirma la madre en un tono sabiondo.

Mumbo solo hace un sonido de molestia por esas palabras. Como si ella supiera sus motivaciones… Su motivación.

-Lo sé mamá, no es bueno ser un villano. Pero ese señor fue tan carismático y maravilloso que me gustaría al menos verlo dar una actuación más. –Dice aquella niña con mirada soñadora mientras sostiene un peluche de un conejo de felpa vestido de mago.

Mumbo sonríe al ver ese conejito, le recuerda a esa titán pálida que lo derrotó y humilló. Sin duda ella será la primera de la que se encargara cuando planee su venganza en contra de todos los titanes.

Gracias al ángulo en el que se encuentra puede ver que a dos malvivientes acercándose a la calle donde están ellas. No necesita ser una mente maestra del crimen para saber que eso llevara a un mal resultado.

No debería hacerlo, ellas fácilmente podrían llamar a la policía luego y podría frustrarse todo de nuevo pero usando el sentido común los efectos psicológicos en un niño al ver morir a su madre en su cara podrían ser desastrosos y nada garantiza que ella se salve.

Por otro lado ella para ser joven, quizá unos once años todavía recuerda sus espectáculos de magia y le tiene cierta admiración, sería un enorme desperdicio que le pase algo.

-¿Por qué no? Lo que sea por una admiradora. ¡Mumbo! –Agita su varita y varias mariposas aparecen frente a los ladrones.

Ellos confundidos ven hacía varias direcciones y al frente aparece Mumbo con dos guantes de boxeo. Con calma levanta los puños y les apunta. Antes de que reaccionen esos villanos los guantes explotan dejándolos inconscientes.

-Bueno no son una buena audiencia, se quedaron dormidos a medio acto. Oh ahí viene esa niña. ¡Mumbo! –Levanta una nube de humo y desaparece.

La madre y la hija pasan de largo sin haberse percatado de la escena. Mumbo ve como ambas se alejan y escribe algo en un papel para hacerlo un avión y mandarlo al bolsillo de la niña.

-Espero que te guste niña. –Ríe un poco mientras las ve alejarse. Ahora solo le queda hacer su siguiente gran acto y debe tener su mente despejada. Posiblemente este sea el acto que le permita volver a verla a ella.

Al menos eso espera, hace años que no la ve. Le prometió que sería el mago más famoso del mundo y que cuando alguien hable de cuál fue el crimen más impresionante y maravilloso seria su nombre el que entraría en la conversación y sin embargo ahora está solo y e incapaz de efectuar algún acto vandálico por la policía y fuerzas especiales buscándolo. Es posible que los titanes estén alerta también, después de todo él ha sido una gran amenaza para ellos que no pueden ignorar.

Todo cambiara, su mayor truco de magia asombrara la mente de grandes y jóvenes. Él mundo gritara su nombre en señal de admiración o miedo.

Mientras tanto la pequeña niña apunto de dormir nota que hay algo en su bolsillo. Un papel doblado.

Con curiosidad lo habré y se asombra al ver lo que es. Una fotografía de Mumbo con una dedicatoria.

"Para ti pequeña niña, nunca dejes de creer en la magia y que las maravillosas ilusiones de la vida estén contigo"

…

Dos días pasan y Mumbo se prepara para entrar a media noche a la torre de los titanes. Los capturara y manipulara para cometer robos a través de toda la ciudad. La gente dirá el nombre de quien controlo a los titanes. La gente dirá su nombre y ella lo escuchará.

Entrar es sencillo, solo engaña con ilusiones ópticas a todas esas cámaras y fácilmente evade esos sensores o desvía los laser con espejos y humo.

-Estos adolescentes enserio necesitan una mucama. ¿Cómo se mantienen solos? –Mumbo pasa por varias cajas de pizza a medio comer y ropa sucia, jura que ve un ratón pasar por el piso. Afortunadamente uno gris, de haber sido verde sabe que estaría en serios problemas.

Entre las cosas de los titanes ve una consola de videojuegos. Solo por mera diversión la toma y guarda en su sombrero. Se le hace extraño no escucharla tocar el fondo del sombrero así que se asoma para ver donde esta y tras unos segundos la escucha tocar fondo.

-Necesito un sombrero más pequeño. –Se dice a sí mismo mientras se dirige a la habitación de algún titán.

La primera a la que entra es a la de Robin. Lo ve dormido pero algo en su expresión, movimiento y sonidos que emite le hacen ver que está teniendo un mal sueño. Ni se imagina la pesadilla que tendrá al despertar.

Al acercarse unos cuantos centímetros algo en la pared al lado de su cama lo distrae. Es un cartel familiar, lo ha visto antes y creyó que nunca lo vería de nuevo.

Con calma y asombro se acerca para verlo de cerca y lo toma para apreciarlo.

-"Los Grayson voladores" Vaya recuerdos. –Dice sin medir el volumen de su voz mientras le sonríe al poster.

Empieza a tener una sensación de nostalgia mientras admira el ya desgastado papel que ve. Es linda, es casi la misma sensación que cuando la tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez y pudo besarla y abrazarla.

-¡Mumbo! Sabía que tramabas algo contra nosotros. –Robin se levanta y de salta directo hacia el mago con intención de noquearlo.

-No deberías gritar así. –Apunta la varita hacia Robin sin siquiera voltear y de repente la ropa del chico lo envuelven en una camisa de fuerza de la que no puede escapar. También le amordaza la boca para no alertar a los demás.

Robin se queja mientras intenta encontrar alguna manera de liberarse de las ataduras, aunque sabe que es algo inútil. Su ropa está hecha para resistir muchos tipos de cortes o climas violentos. Será difícil encontrar cómo romperla.

Al empezar a respirar el titán ve con detenimiento a Mumbo para poder prever su siguiente movimiento. Lo que ve le extraña, solo está ahí admirando el poster con una sonrisa nostálgica, la misma sonrisa que él hace cuando lo admira. Incluso ve la manera tan tranquila en la que se sienta en su cama y suspira alegremente.

-Yo fui empleado ahí ¿Sabes? –Confiesa Mumbo mientras sigue viendo el poster con alegría.

Esa confesión extraña a Robin, debe de estar mintiendo porque no recuerda haberlo visto en el circo jamás. Le comentaron que cuando él era un recién nacido había un show de magia pero nunca conoció al mago.

-Tantos años han pasado, aún recuerdo cuando John Grayson me ayudaba con un truco que desafiaba la gravedad. Todo era cuestión de poner algunas cuerdas delgadas y una buena cortina de humo para que la gente no viera la verdad. Él era un buen hombre y su esposa… Su esposa era una maravillosa mujer. –Cuenta Mumbo sin despegar los ojos del poster.

Robin por primera vez en mucho tiempo está asombrado y conmovido por esa historia. Sigue sin creer que el mago del circo era Mumbo, jamás lo habría visto venir pero la forma en la que nombro a su padre y describió a su madre son una señal de que lo que dice es verdad.

Se esfuerza para romper la mordaza o al menos sacarla de su boca para poder hablar, tiene muchas preguntas y quiere respuestas.

-Esté poster es de poco antes del incidente de los Grayson. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste muchacho? –Pregunta Mumbo curioso por saber del origen del poster y como alguien tan joven tiene uno. Le quita la mordaza para que hable.

-Era de mis padres. Me lo regalaron para que nunca olvide nuestro tiempo en el circo. –Responde Robin tranquilo mientras ve con atención al mago.

-Tus padres tuvieron suerte de conseguirte uno. Prácticamente se deshicieron de todo lo que tenía el nombre Grayson luego del incidente. Me hubiera gustado haberlo visto una vez más, John era un gran hombre y mi mejor amigo. Hubiera sido el perfecto padrino. –Derrama una lágrima mientras vuelve la vista al poster.

-No recuerdo un espectáculo de magia en el circo. –Dice Robin en voz baja.

-Bueno me fui poco después de que los Grayson tuvieran a su bebé. Me ofrecieron una oportunidad más lucrativa en esta ciudad, cuatro funciones al día y un jugoso salario. Tuve que irme no sin antes abrazar a los Grayson y desearles lo mejor para su niño y ahora… Ni siquiera sé dónde está ese chico ni tampoco mi chica. –Su mirada se vuelve depresiva mientras acaricia el poster e intenta no llorar.

-¿Su chica? ¿Usted es casado? –Pregunta Robin algo curioso por esa revelación y también sintiendo algo de lastima por el mago. Nunca pensó en ser capaz de tenerle lastima a uno de sus enemigos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Nadie se casaría con un hombre de piel azul. Por cierto si tienes curiosidad el maquillaje lo hago yo. –Señala su piel mientras responde en tono indignado.

-¿Entonces porque dijo "Mi chica"? –Pregunta Robin algo molesto por el tono en el que le habló.

-Bueno tenemos toda la noche, supongo que puedo contarte un poco. De todos modos lo que tengo planeado hará que se te olvide. Todo empezó hace casi veinte años. –Mumbo se recuesta en la cama de Robin mientras empieza a recordar su vida.

…

Un joven adulto de piel azul recién contratado para un circo de buena reputación se prepara para su primera función. Lleva años preparándose para su momento. Incluso le da igual el accidente que tiño su piel a los veinte, con tan solo ser capaz de asombrar a la gente y escuchar sus aplausos sea feliz. Incluso considera que la piel azul será un atractivo para la gente y le pondrán un apodo como "El mago zafiro" o algo así. Se limpia un poco el sudor de su frente mientras intenta superar esos nervios.

-Cinco minutos para salir Mumbo. ¿Listo para tu gran debut? –Entra un joven adulto de cabello negro con una sonrisa animada y buena actitud.

-No lo sé John. No sé si seré capaz de asombrar a la gente. –Contesta bastante asustado el joven mago.

-Descuida amigo, el circo no te contrato solo por tu peculiar piel. El dueño sabe que tienes talento y es tu oportunidad para mostrarlo. ¡Vamos amigo! Practicamos toda la semana para esto. –Ese hombre toma a Mumbo y lo lleva al escenario.

Con la piel de gallina, los enormes reflectores apuntando únicamente a él y la gente susurrando para que haga algo un paralizado Mumbo empiezan a temblar mientras saca su varita y respira profundamente. Tomándola con ambas manos inhala y exhala con mucha fuerza sacando fuego de la varita cómo si de un dragón de tratase.

La gente exclama asombrada por eso y aplauden. Para Mumbo esos aplausos son una señal de que debería continuar. Al terminar de lanzar fuego agita su varita y empieza a flotar en una plataforma.

-Damas y caballeros. Para mí gran debut hare que uno de los Grayson voladores vuele sin necesidad de un trapecio. –Anuncia el mago entusiasmado y escucha a la gente reaccionar con miedo e inseguridad. Mientras el maneja aquella plataforma sacada de la nada.

El público no sabe que opinar de eso, si de por si el trapecio es riesgoso ajora imaginando que va a volar sin cuerda es algo que le causaría un infarto al más cobarde.

-Presten mucha atención que este truco solo se puede hacer una vez. ¡Mumbo! –Apunta la varita y John Grayson aparece en l plataforma.

-Arriba y adelante. –John Grayson salta al vacío asustando a todos los presentes.

El miedo y horror rápidamente cambia a asombro y maravilla por ver como John Grayson vuela desprendiendo estelas de humo y luz por todo el circo mientras Mumbo lo guía por el cielo con su varita.

Escucha los gritos de alegría y asombro de las personas, le gustan. Es una sensación que le da satisfacción consigo mismo, asombrar a la gente y que ellos lo admiren nada mejor que eso. Quiere más de eso pero por la noche es todo.

Tras ese truco y unas cuantas ilusiones más Mumbo hace una cordial despedida a su público y desaparece con una bomba de humo.

Los gritos eufóricos del público se escuchan incluso tras vestidores donde Mumbo, John y unos cuantos empleados del circo alaban y felicitan al mago por tan impresionante truco.

A Mumbo le gusta esa atención, le hace sentir vivo cómo todos admiten que él es el mejor mago que el circo haya tenido. En definitiva lo es pero es maravilloso que otros lo reconozcan.

-Mumbo eres maravilloso, con actos así conquistaras el mundo. –John le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No fue para tanto, solo cables y humo. Espera a que veas magia de verdad. –Mueve sus manos y aparece un ave de su muñeca.

-Increíble ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Pregunta John fascinado.

-Todo lo aprendí en este libro de magia, se lo compre a un tal Constantine a veinte dólares y tiene trucos muy útiles. –Responde al enseñarle un libro rojo de su chaleco.

-Bueno Mumbo la funcion debe seguir así que te veo en el escenario amigo.

Él mago sonríe mientras sigue maquillándose. Ver todas esas sonrisas admirándolo solo lo inspira a seguir adelante con sus trucos para ser conocido como el mejor mago del mundo.

…

El tiempo pasa y Mumbo ahora se encuentra en su remolque jugando con una niña rubia de dos años de edad. A su lado también hay un joven de cabello negro dando sus primeros pasos frente a John Grayson y su mujer.

-Muy bien Darcy ¿Quieres que papi te haga volar de nuevo? –Pregunta Mumbo de nuevo.

-¡Sí! –Grita la pequeña entusiasmada mientras es tomada por su padre y el hace ruidos de avión. Ella se ríe mientras que su padre sigue tomando velocidad.

John Grayson sonríe por eso mientras que carga a su hija para acercarse a Mumbo.

-Enserio no puedo creer que te vayas Mumbo, el circo no será lo mismo sin ti. –Dice John algo decaído.

Mumbo hace una mueca triste mientras baja la mirada apenado. Sinceramente también se le hace duro el tener que irse pero tiene una hija ahora es su deber darle la mejor vida posible, además de tratarse de una gran oportunidad.

-Lo sé John, también extrañare este lugar. Siempre serán los que me dieron mi primera oportunidad pero ahora debo continuar con otras oportunidades, descuida John. Pronto escucharas de mí. –Dice Mumbo mientras abraza a su amigo tratando de resistir sus impulsos de llorar.

…

En el presente Mumbo se seca las lágrimas demostrando una pena sincera ante la historia recién contada. Se ve decaído pero al mismo tiempo nostálgico mientras las gotas caen de su rostro.

-Y con el paso de los años me decía ´´Visita a John. Date un tour por la nostalgia´´ pero siempre lo aplazaba…. Y luego llego el día de su accidente y me di cuenta que jamás volvería a ver a John… Mi mejor amigo y yo no estuve en su funeral. Pero decidí seguir con mi promesa personal y ser el mago más famoso del mundo, por mí, por mi dulce Darcy y por John en cierta medida. –Termina de contar Mumbo aún deprimido por tener que recordar aquellos difíciles momentos.

Robin también se ve triste por Mumbo y su historia. Le es difícil creer que hay una parte de la vida de su padre que el desconoce y más el tener a esa parte frente a él.

Sabe que tiene que detenerlo por ser un demente pero igual no deja de ser parte de la vida de su padre y eso hace que sienta cierta empatía por el mago.

-¿Qué paso con Darcy? –Pregunta Robin para seguir la conversación.

-Mi dulce niñita… Servicios infantiles se la llevo la primera vez que me arrestaron. Jamás supe que fue de ella pero me gusta pensar que tiene un buen hogar. Quizá se acuerde de mí o quizá no, solo espero que su vida sea buena. –Responde el mago con calma mientras se levanta y separa las manos en señal de rendición.

El resto de los titanes se encuentran frente a él listos para apresarlo.

Robin se queda callado mientras Mumbo es reducido por sus compañeros. No puede evitar quedarse pensativo mientras el mago se enfrenta con dignidad a su destino.

…

Semanas después Mumbo se encuentra caminando hacia la sala de visitas de la prisión sin saber porque.

Al llegar a la vitrina donde se encuentran los teléfonos y se sienta confundido. Realmente no conoce a alguien que quiera visitarlo, ni siquiera los villanos son sus amigos.

Una adolescente se acerca al vidrio y se sienta con una mirada nerviosa pero con los ojos húmedos como si contuviera las ganas de llorar.

A pesar de la edad Mumbo es capaz de reconocer esos ojos azules y cabello rubio. La piel blanca y esas distintivas pecas.

-….¿Darcy? –Pregunta el mago llorando pero poniendo una sonrisa por verla.

-Hola papi. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. –Dice su hija conmovida mientras toca el vidrio.

Mumbo hace lo mismo y ahora hacen la ilusión de que se están dando la mano. Ambos llorando por su reencuentro.

En el fondo Robin sin su traje de héroe los ve con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón siente que está haciendo lo correcto al darle a ese mago un reencuentro con su hija, algo que a él también le gustaría tener.


End file.
